Love you forever
by mistic-night1992
Summary: Hermonie Granger and Draco Malfoy are made Head Boy and Head Girl in their last year. Will romance bloom for them or will Malfoy keep caling her a filthy mudblood? Read and find out! DH... Review Please Not finished......


Love you till' death  
  
Hey! This is my first story. hope ya like it. has a bit cursin so it's rated pg-13  
  
R&R Ps. Sorry for all u Ron lovers (  
  
Chapter 1: More Christmas Gifts then Expected  
  
Hermonie Granger woke up on Christmas day, very groggy and tired. Last night was a very long night, because her parents had a party for Christmas Eve with their friends. The party lasted until midnight, and Hermonie was up the whole time.  
  
This was 5th time going to her house for Christmas, and she often enjoyed being by her family.  
  
Hermonie got up from her very comfterbal bed and walked down the stairs to the living room. There, she saw her mother sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper and sipping her coffee, while her father was reading a book.  
  
"Merry Christmas Mum and Dad!" she said, joyfully. "Same to you kiddo." her father replied. "Come on! Can we open presents?" Hermonie said, eagerly. "Sure, Honey", She mother said back. "You have gotten a few presents from your friends and there was one with no name", her mother added, cursorily.  
  
Hermonie started opening her presents and they were quite pleasing. She hid the one from whom she didn't know, and then said, "Thank you Mum and dad". She ran up the stairs with a package and a letter in her hand. She opened the letter and it said,  
  
Dear Hermonie,  
  
All these years, I have always loved you. You are very beautiful, but there is a strong chance you hate me, but I shall never speak his name. Anyway, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and I love you dearly.  
  
The letter had no signature. It was true; she had gotten her hair fairly strait, making it a silky brown, and she looked absolutely gorgeous. She found the letter extraordinary sweet, and opened the package. Inside, was a beautiful Blue dress, silky as ever, with spaghetti straps.  
  
She gasped and tried it on. It hugged her hips, and at the bottom by her feet, the dress widened a little. Also, inside the package is matching shoes, which fit her perfectly. This dress must have cost a lot, she thought. She almost wanted to cry. Almost.  
  
She got up and looked at her calendar. It was only one more day until she would return to Hogworts and go back to being head girl. She was very surprised that her worst enemy, Malfoy, was head boy. She really didn't care, but still. sharing a common room with your worst enemy. What a delight!  
  
It was finally the day when she returned to Hogworts. She got back to doing her duties and being a nonstop bookworm. She really had to go to sleep. She had double potions in the morning.  
  
Chapter 2: Potions  
  
Hermonie woke up at 6:00 and took a nice, long shower. She went down to the Great Hall and had a big breakfast. Her stomach was about to explode when she made her way to the dungeons.  
  
She arrived first in class and took a seat somewhere near the front. Then Harry and Ron arrived, and Ron sat next to his girlfriend. Harry took a seat next to Ron, not saying a word. Finally everyone packed in and then class started.  
  
"Today, we will be making a truth potion to get any answer you wish", Snape said, looking strait at Neville. "This potion shall count as a grade, so I expect you to do it right. If not, you will right a two-foot essay about the ingredients and the potion itself. Begin", He barked.  
  
Hermonie glanced at the ingredients. The potion looked fairly easy, she thought. Ron glanced at her while she put the dragon wings in it and the look said, "Can you help me? She shook her head no, because Snape was looking right at them. Once she was finally finished with potion, it turned the oddest shade of green. She placed the potion inside a tube and then--- BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone glanced up at Neville, while Neville sank down in his seat. "Longbottom! 15 points from Gryffindor!" the professor roared. As she was doing, she placed the potion in a tube and placed it on the professor's desk, and then returned to her seat.  
  
"Please Mione! Help me", Ron moaned softly. "No Ron, I am not going to get in trouble because you needed help", Hermonie said briskly. Ron frowned and Hermonie got out a book to read.  
  
Right before class was ended; there was a festival of different colored potions.  
  
"It seems" the professor started. "That all of you failed except two students" he stopped and then said the names, "Malfoy, and Granger. Tsk Tsk... I am truly not surprised" he ended. Everyone moaned except for hermonie and Draco, who were now smiling. Finally, the bell rang and everyone got out of that classroom at the speed of light.  
  
"I'm going to the library, guys. See you later", hermonie said to Ron and Harry. "Ok, by Mione", Ron said back, before Hermonie disappeared in the library. She was in there for about 3 hours when she checked out two books, and headed back to Gryffindor tower. She said the password to the pink lady, which was "Squish Liquorish". She went into the common room and was shocked on what she saw.  
  
Chapter 3: Killing one another and finding a new friend.  
  
"RONAD WEASLY! HOW COULD YOU! YOU BACKSTABBING BASTARD! NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN OR I'LL HEX YOU. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!!!" SHE SCREAMED.  
  
Ron and another girl, whom she did not know, were making out in the Gryffindor common room. She got her books and left, to go to the head common room. When she finally reached, she started crying endlessly.  
  
Draco, who had been listening to Hermonie mope went downstairs and sat across from her. "What's wrong?'' he asked kindly. She sniffled and looked up at him strangely.  
  
"It's just that", she stopped and sniffled. "That my boyfriend cheated on me and I will kill him if he ever looks at me again" she said softly. "Wait a second. why would you want to know? So you can humiliate me in front of the house that is my rival? Go on. humiliate me. See if I care", she said dramatically.  
  
"Never would I tell", he joked. That just made her cry more. "You know I didn't mean that, did you?" He asked. "If you did, I would hex you", she answered back. "Touchy Touchy aren't we today", he hissed.  
  
"Please just leave me alone", Hermonie said weakly. "Fine. Call if you need anything", he said and went to his room.  
  
Hermonie liked it when Malfoy was kind to her. She took out her C.D player and started listening to music.  
  
It was a half hour later when she finally got up and down in the common room. There, she saw Malfoy reading a book on an armchair.  
  
"It's about time you came down", Malfoy said at her. "I need to do my homework. Oh Shit!!! I forgot my potions book in the library. Its after curfew", Hermonie loudly spoke. "Hello? Earth to Granger? We don't have any homework tonight. We had the potion right. Remember?" Malfoy said.  
  
Hermonie thought about the potions lesson and then said, "Oh Yea! Thank the gods! I really don't want to do any homework", Hermonie said, kneeling on the floor, pretending to pray. "Oh", Malfoy said, without leaving his eyes off of his book. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Malfoy", Hermonie said, walking up the stairs. "Goodnight, Hermonie", Malfoy said softly.  
  
Chapter 4: The Yule Ball  
  
It was early in the morning, and Hermonie and Draco went to go see the headmaster.  
  
"Lemon drops", Hermonie said and chuckled at the password. They both went up the steps and seen the headmaster, reading the daily prophet. "Ah. Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please do sit down", Dumbledore said to them.  
  
With strange faces, they both sat. "You both know that we will be having a Yule ball next month?" Dumbledore asked. "Now we do", Hermonie said. "Yes. now, onto business. I need you two to start the ball with an opening dance", Dumbledore said, smiling slightly. Hermonie and Draco looked at each other, with disqueded faces. "Ok, Professor Dumbledore", Malfoy replied. "Excellent. You two best be getting ready for transfiguration", Dumbledore said sternly. They both nodded and exited his office.  
  
Hermonie's POV  
  
I did my best not to smile, when I was to dance with Malfoy. He was extremely hot, especially with his 6 pack. I bet he has been working out in the summer. I have a little crush on him. But he would never go out with a mudblood, she thought. I already know what I am going to wear to the ball. I am going to wear that dress that somebody bought for me. It was so beautiful.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I am truly not surprised that I had to dance with Hermonie. Anyway, she was more then beautiful, and was everything that I would wish for. But since she hates me, I bet she won't go out with a guy like me, who made fun of her since their 1st year. I hope she never finds out that it was I that gave her the dress.  
  
Chapter 5: Hexing time!!!  
  
Hermonie was down to the Great Hall for dinner when she ran into the least expected she could think of. Ron.  
  
"Hi Hermonie", he said, meekly. "Please forgive me. I was under a spell, believe me!" Ron pleaded. He tried to kiss her but she pulled away quickly. "Ron, you cannot change the past. What's done is done and I will NEVER forgive you for it!" She roared.  
  
"Please Baby, I want to make up", Ron said. "Don't call me "Baby", Ron. I am not your girlfriend anymore", She said briskly. Ron, who was now raging, pushed her onto the wall and held her by her throat, choking her. "You'd best be my girlfriend or you would defiantly regret it", Ron said, squeezing her throat harder.  
  
Draco, who had happened to be right around the corner, heard some cries. He walked over there and saw Ron choking Hermonie.  
  
"Weasly, Get your filthy hands off of her!" Malfoy roared. "Make me", Ron said with an evil grin. "Maybe I will. Rictusempra!" Malfoy yelled out. Ron went flying in the air, releasing Hermonie.  
  
"You okay?" Malfoy asked her. "Yes. Thank you. Do you still wish to make his day a living nightmare or can I do it" Hermonie said, grinning. "He's all yours", Malfoy said, grinning back at her.  
  
"With pleasure", she nodded, and walked up to Ron. She took out her wand in a flinch and murmured a curse, which made Ron into a monkey, wearing Slytherin colors.  
  
She slapped Malfoy's hand when she walked past him. "Hey. How long should you keep him like that?" Malfoy questioned her. "Well, he was going to kill me literally to maybe. just a day. Ill see you later in the common room. I have to tell Dumbledore something", Hermonie said. "Okay. See ya" Malfoy replied.  
  
Chapter 6: Hermonie's Question  
  
Hermonie walked up to Dumbledore's office and said the password. She walked up until she saw Dumbledore, reaching to get a book.  
  
"Come in, Ms. Granger", Dumbledore said. Hermonie went in and sat down.  
  
"Professor? I was wondering. I was wondering If I could become a spy for our side", Hermonie said.  
  
"Ah. Dear, that is a very dangerous job. You would have to take many risks. But if you wish, I shall ask you to ask Professor Snape to teach you the basic spells and such. Tell him that you are going to become a spy", Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I really wish to be a spy. Voldermort has to stop once and for all", Hermonie said. "Your helpings are very much appricated. Why don't you ask him now? Get back to me as soon as possible", Dumbledore said, sternly. "Thank you, Professor", Hermonie said, leaving his office.  
  
Hermonie leaped with joy and made her way to the dungeons. She walked through his classroom and she knocked on his office. "Come in", she heard.  
  
She walked in, looking at the potions around his office. "Professor, I am going to become a spy and Dumbledore wanted me to ask you to teach me the basic spells", Hermonie said. Snape looked at her cursorily and said, "I will, as long as you keep your grades up. I will not teach someone that would be failing", Snape replied. "Professor, I would never fail" Hermonie said. "I know that. You are top student, however. if he calls you during nighttime while you are doing your homework, you probably wont have time to do it later, because his meetings are very long", He said.  
  
"Don't worry, I always do my homework when I have free time, never last minute", She said. "Fine. Tell Professor Dumbledore I will teach you. Come here 8:00, tomorrow", He said, coldly. "Goodnight, Professor", Hermonie said, walking out the door.  
  
Hermonie decided to tell Professor Dumbledore tomorrow, because his office was all the way across the building, and she was really tired. She made her way into the common room and plopped herself on the couch. She didn't feel like walking up the stairs so she was just going to sleep there tonight. But before she fell asleep, she realized that she was on Malfoy's couch. She got up and went to hers. Finally, after 30 minutes, she finally fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 7: Hermonie's Answer and First Lesson  
  
It was around lunch time, when Hermonie had an hour off. She walked to the headmasters' office and stepped inside. She saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, and she walked towards it.  
  
"Professor, Professor Snape said that he will teach me", Hermonie said. "Very well then. I shall tell him that when you are ready, to bring you to one of the meetings", Dumbledore said sternly. "Well, I must be going. I have to finish my homework while I got the chance", Hermonie said. "Off you go then", Dumbledore said.  
  
She got out of his office and walked to the great hall. She seen a bunch of students scribbling stuff down and sat by the Gryffindors. By the corner of her eye, she could see Ron coming towards her. "Hermonie", he started. She was still so angry at him that she took out her wand so fast that he couldn't see it and she said, "Elperao!" This was a spell that she made up, that made any creature or such talk like a bird. She chuckled and walked up to the Heads common room.  
  
She went inside the common room and put all her books on the table. "That no for good bastard", he murmured. "I hope you weren't talking about me", Malfoy said. She did not realize he was there, but responded, "No. I was talking about that good for nothing bastard. He tried to talk to me but I hexed him, making him talk like a bird", She explained. "You should have made him talk like a monkey, that way, you could change him back into a monkey. It would have been perfect", He chuckled. "I didn't think of that", She said.  
  
There was a long silence between the both of them. Hermonie walked down to the Great Hall and ate her dinner. She didn't even glance at Ron or Harry. She ran up to her common room and scribbled down the last of her potions essay. She glanced at the time. It was only 7:59.  
  
"7:59!!!" Fuck!" She cursed out loud. She put down her essay and ran down to the dungeons.  
  
She arrived there at 8:04. "Sorry I'm late, Professor, I was just finishing up my essay when I didn't realize the time", She panted. "It's alright, but try not to do it so often", He responded. She placed her book on the desk and started to read it, until the professor was done writing something.  
  
"So, Ms. Granger. How is it that you wanted to become a spy?" Snape questioned her. "Well, I heard that most of the muggle blood families were killed, and I think that you-know-who should be stopped for good", Hermonie explained. "Well. let's get to business, shall we? Now, the first thing that you are going to have to expect is the pain of getting the mark. I was in the hospital wing for a week, because it wouldn't stop stinging.  
  
Also, you have to be ready to disarm any curses that the Dark Lord would do. You also have to know that you should try not to do anything wrong, or to displease him, because he often tortures you" he stopped. Hermonie didn't care whether she was dead by trying to kill him. He has to be stopped.  
  
"Furthermore, I will have to teach you to disarm Occulmencery (A/N: I don't know how to spell it and im to lazy to go downstairs and get my book), because the Dark Lord uses it to see if you are lying or not.  
  
"But Professor, I already know how to block Legimencery. I read all about it", Hermonie said. "Really", he said, disbelieving. "Let's see how much you have learned", he said. Hermonie quickly put all her thoughts away and memories, and Snape said, "Legilimens",  
  
Hermonie was doing her best to try and keep her thoughts away, but he cursed it to strong. He had gotten into none of her memories, except one. Her most dreadful one.  
  
********Flashback*************  
  
Hermonie was sitting on the stairs, eavesdropping on her mother and father, fighting. The fight got very brutal and when she was just going to run up the stairs, her father caught her. Her father fan up and got Hermonie, and dragged her to the living room, where they have been fighting. "If you don't want to get hurt, she will", her father said, pointing at the very small Hermonie.  
  
Before her Mother had a chance to fight back, her father was already kicking her, hard. Then he took off his belt and started whacking her. When he was done, there was a woman crying like mad and an unconscious Hermonie.  
  
*****End of Flashback***********  
  
Hermonie pulled the memory away and Snape finally stopped. After he stopped, she knelt down and started crying. Snape was astonished. First of all, she was very skilled at Legimencery, better then Potter, and Second, her father. Snape walked past a weeping Hermonie and picked up a vial. "Take this when you go to sleep", He said briskly. "You may leave. Goodnight", the Professor said. Hermonie got herself up and forced her to go back to the common room.  
  
She finally walked in and got out her wand faster then the speed of light.  
  
Chapter 7: Visitors  
  
There she was, just walking in peacefully, and Ron was sitting on the sofa. "You little bastard! I told you to get out of my sight!" She yelled. Ron got up quickly and pulled out his wand. "I told you. you didn't listen. I said that you better have become my girlfriend or you will regret it"  
  
Malfoy, who was just In the room above the common room heard a big argument. He walked downstairs and saw Hermonie and the Weasel, arguing. "Now you'll pay. Crucio!" Ron yelled. Malfoy ran to the unconscious body and looked at Ron with a dirty look. "That is an illegeal curse, you idiot! Supefly!" Malfoy roared while Ron was stunned. Malfoy picked up the unconscious body and ran to the hospital wing.  
  
While he was running, he ran into a person that he would least expect it. Snape. "Malfoy! What have you done?" Snape said loudly. "Sir, it wasn't me, honestly! It was Weasly. He preformed the Cruticas curse", Malfoy said back. "Very Well", Snape said back, and he walked away, with billowing robes behind his back.  
  
Snape's P.O.V  
  
I cant actually believe that Weasley placed the Cruticas curse on Granger. That is an illegal curse, and only Voldermort uses it. He may get sent to Azkabam.  
  
I was walking towards the Head common room when I bumped into the person I want to see. Weasley.  
  
"Evening Sir", He said weekly. "Weasley. In my office immediately!" I said. He followed me to my office and he sat down. "Why in the world did you place the Cruticas Curse on Miss Granger? That is an illegal curse, idiot boy!" I said sharply. "We sort of got into a fight", Weasley said, giving a quick excuse. " I will defiantly hear what Ms. Granger has to say in an hour when she is fully healed", I said coldly.  
  
Weasley just looked at me in shock.  
  
"Goodnight Professor", He said to me. I just walked past him and went down to the Hospital wing.  
  
****************  
  
Back at the Hospital wing  
  
Hermonie was laying on the bed, breathing heavily. Malfoy looked at her, sadly. It was a few moments later when Professor Snape came walking in quickly. "Malfoy, why did Weasley attack her?" Snape asked him. "I'm not fully sure but one night when I came across the two of them, Weasley was chocking her. I'm not truly sure what they got in a fight about but I think she will tell us", said Malfoy, looking at a wide-away Hermonie. "Uhhhh", she moaned. "What happened?" she said weakly. "You got hit by the Cruticas Curse", Malfoy answered.  
  
'Care to tell why Weasley would do such a thing?" Snape questioned her. "Well", she started. "It was a few nights ago, and when I found out that Ron was cheating on me, I broke up with him. I was walking back to the head's dormitory when Ron was in the common room, sitting on the sofa. He said that I would regret not being her girlfriend, and so he put Cruticas on me", Hermonine said softly.  
  
"Mafoy, would you please escort Ms. Granger back to your dormitory?" Snape asked. "Yes Sir", Malfoy said, and Snape left the hospital wing. Hermonie got up from the bed, and started walking with Malfoy to the dormitory, silently.  
  
"Well, have a good night Granger", Malfoy said, walking up to his room. "You too", she called back after him. He went to sleep, and after a while, Hermonie grew tired and also fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 8 will be posted soon. please review ( 


End file.
